


better man

by thefangirlslair



Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [22]
Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Celebrities, F/M, Romance, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlslair/pseuds/thefangirlslair
Summary: ..."did you mean that?""hm? mean what?"he puts his other hand on the pocket of his sweatpants, looking down at his feet as he mulls over his words. "when you said you got the better man now... am i? am i really the better man?"sasuke's keen ears hear shuffling from the other end, and her voice rings true among the loud beats of his pumping heart. "no. you're not."
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: bridges of love (My Sasusaku Month 2020) [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845319
Kudos: 21





	better man

_**and i hold onto this pride because these days, it's all i have / and i gave you my best, and we both know you can't say that / you can't say that / i wish you were a better man / i wonder what we would've become if you were a better man / we might still be in love if you were a better man / you would've been the one if you were a better man** _

_\- better man, little big town (written by taylor swift)_

* * *

"performing her latest comeback single, better man, please welcome—sakura."

there is a deafening cheer across the stage as a single spotlight shines on her figure. she sits on a stool holding a guitar, and the cheers die down as she strums her first chord. the entire stage is her world, and the rest of the audience is her universe. we're all just measly inhabitants of it.

at least that's what sasuke thinks as he sits in their living room at home and watches her on the start of her promotion for her new album. he already heard the entire record and even though he isn't familiar with her craft, he knows that this is sakura's best work so far.

he watches as she sings wholeheartedly to the audience and to the camera, her green eyes captivating even in the silly resolution of the camera. nothing could ever top the real deal but her beautiful face occupying the entirety of their 43" television slightly makes up for it.

when she released this song yesterday, the social media blew up. there were a lot of speculations about them splitting up based on the lyrics. when she played it for him on a guitar right after she finished writing it, he was also scared. she had written a lot of songs based on her experiences, the majority of them about her past and dreams. he recollects his memories of when he heard this song right here in their living room.

memories of him being rendered speechless because of the fear he felt when he heard the words; and her realizing his thoughts in a split second before she reassured him that it was not about him at all; and the pride he felt when he told her that it's one of her best songs he's heard of her.

sasuke knows he makes her happy; sakura never fails to remind him every day. he doesn't exactly know why she does that, but it's probably for his sake more than hers. despite the stature of his name and the confidence of his gait, sasuke is an insecure man deep inside. behind the power and the wealth lies a young boy who loved for the first time, afraid that he can't love enough.

there is power in knowing the truth, and his truth comes with loving her.

he looks back at his tv, now seeing sakura as she sat with the host of the show she is on, answering some silly questions that made the audience laugh. he smirks, knowing that she has everyone wrapped around her little finger.

"so, let me just address this now because you basically just blew up the internet yesterday," the host says. sakura lets out a chuckle. the host adds, "my sister actually texted me and said 'did they break up? do you know about this?' to which i replied that she should just wait for your guesting today."

"if i was your sister, i would've slit your throat right then and there."

"well before you do, can you let us know about this song? how did it come up? when did you write this? who's it about? are you and sasuke still together?"

sasuke watches as sakura jokingly says, "i don't owe anyone any explanation about my art but since i don't want your sister to commit murder then maybe i can say a few."

"please, the whole world needs to know!"

sakura smirks, "all i can say is that i'm happy, very much so, and my label is also happy knowing that i can still write sad breakup songs even while i'm happy."

sasuke remembered the day she got home, furious and frustrated, telling him about how those old coots in her label doubted her songwriting ability. it was also the day he found out the best way to distract her mind when it's in a frenzy, and how he paid the price because she had twice as much energy than normal. it was a glorious night for him, nonetheless.

he looks at her now, beaming with mirth as she addresses the host and every people who watch her every move, "at this point in my career, i learned the hard way and i am thankful for that. people can continue to speculate about my stuff. i haven't dropped names but if the shoe fits, then wear it. the real people will recognize my own truth and for me, that's the only thing that matters."

applause was heard after that and the host even commended her for it. she looks at the camera and he knows she's addressing him directly, "besides, i got the better man already." he shakes his head as he looks at her teasing face and cups the back of his burning neck. only sakura can make him shy even through the tv screen.

at the end of the show, she is already trending worldwide and her song becomes number one in several countries. proud is an understatement and he can't wait to welcome her home. as he walks to the kitchen to prepare their dinner, he dials her number. she picks up at the third ring.

"hi," sakura softly says. "to what do i owe this pleasure, mister uchiha?"

she is still in a playful mood and it makes the corners of his mouth go up. "you're on your way home, right? what do you want for dinner?"

"if i say it's you, would that be okay?"

his smile is full-blown now and he is glad he's alone in their house. he decides to tease back, "you know i'm always yours for the taking."

sasuke hears the girlish giggle from his girlfriend and he wants to make her laugh like that for as long as he can. "why are you so cheesy?" she asks him. "now i want some ramen with cheese."

"don't let naruto hear you," he said as he gets a pan. "the idiot will come bursting through our doors when he learns i'll be cooking his vice."

he hears another chuckle, "mhm. i can't wait to get home now."

picturing her at the back of the car as she leans back tiredly on the seats, he leans back on their kitchen counter to speak with her softly. "i can't wait to welcome you back." he pictures her smiling and closing her eyes as her head finds the window of her car, looking outside as the busy streets pass by.

there is a comfortable silence before sasuke asks her again, "did you mean that?"

"hm? mean what?"

he puts his other hand on the pocket of his sweatpants, looking down at his feet as he mulls over his words. "when you said you got the better man now... am i? am i really the better man?"

sasuke's keen ears hear shuffling from the other end, and her voice rings true among the loud beats of his pumping heart. "no. you're not."

he blinks once, caught off guard from her answer, and fear starts to creep up his throat to choke him. he is about to ask why, ready to beg if needed, when sasuke hears her again.

"that's because you're already the best, sasuke-kun."

love blooms on his heart and spreads all over him, spilling on the kitchen floor and the entirety of their home. there is love within the walls and love falling from the ceiling above, and he is surrounded by their love for each other. his eyes close to feel it even more.

"please remember that," sakura concludes.

he nods his head, knowing that she doesn't see him, but he knows that she knows. _i love you, sakura._

he will remind her every day that to him, she is also the best. but first, her ramen. they say their see you later's and he prepares to work.

* * *

_~fin~_


End file.
